An Interesting Night
by Daniixxmarie
Summary: Everyone but Casey and Derek from the MacDonaldVenturi clan are gone for the New Years holiday which leaves them with nothing to do. But when Casey decides that Emily is going to stay till their family comes home, things start to get.. Interesting. Dasey,
1. Chapter 1

**An Interesting Night**

**Authors: **DaniMarie92 and ilovederekventuri91

**A/N: **Me and my best friend ilovederekventuri91 both decided to write a Dasey fic together out of boredum last night. We got the idea for _An Interesting Night _from something that ilovederekventuri91 went through the other night. So here you go. Please leave reviews!

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. And sadly never will.

**Chapter One**

**Casey's POV**

Finally done with my list I stood up from where I was sitting in the kitchen and made my way into the living room, folding up the paper and placing it in my back pocket. Seeing that the phone was still in use, I began pacing in front of the television. After about five more minutes I had finally had enough and I stopped right in front of **his **chair and started tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hey, let me call you back. Alright dude. Peace." As he hung up the phone he looked up at me, "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can actually. You can hand me the phone so I can use it. So give it here" I replied placing a hand on my hip and holding the other out for the phone. He looked at me, then my extended hand.

"Whatever, here." He said placing the phone in my hand. I stood there for a second, shocked that he gave it up without a fight but then I figured I might as well not say anything. I began dialing the familiar number as I walked up the steps to my room.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em! Wanna come over tonight?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be over in a few I just need to get some stuff together."

"Alright see you in a few!"

"See ya."

"Bye!"

After I hung up I heard someone walk in my room. I didn't turn around to see who it was because the only people that were home were me and Derek because the rest of the family had gone on a four day trip to London for Lizzie's soccer tournament that Derek and I were too busy to go to. He had practice for upcoming hockey tournaments and I had to practice a bunch of songs for our 'Sundaes and Showcase' thing for school. Still not paying attention to who had walked in I began rambling through one of my desk drawers. Suddenly I felt a finger poke me hard in the side causing me to scream and jump. I turned around as fast as I could and slapped Derek's arm.

"Quit laughing you ass. That was so not funny! What if I had had something sharp in my hand and had hurt either you or myself?" I yelled as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to make the goose bumps go away. I always seemed to get those when he touched me. He stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side.

"I was just playing with you. Chill out. What do you think? That a killer is going to break in and get you?" He had this odd look in his eyes that I only saw when we were fighting and I said something wrong. He looked hurt. "You should know that that would never happen. And even if it did do you think I'd let something like that happen to you? Seriously Casey. I would never let something like that happen. Never." Before I could say anything he turned and walked downstairs. I stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what had just been said but then it was pushed from my mind completely because I heard the doorbell ring. I took off down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Em, I'm so glad you're here. I have planned out everything we are going to do tonight." I said grabbing her bag from her and letting her in the house.

"I'm glad to be here too. It's so crowded at my house. Family I didn't even know we had is staying for New Years and what not. Just think Case, two more days till New Years Eve!"

"Yeah I know I'm so excited. You know, everyone but me and Derek are gone till the 2nd.You can stay here with us until your house empties out. Isn't that right Derek?" I said as I set Em's bag down on the couch and looked over at Derek who's eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"Whatever, I don't care." He said looking up for a second before getting up and going to the kitchen. Em and I stared off after him but then decided not to worry about his odd behavior. We both turned towards each other, grabbed her stuff and raced up the stairs.

Once we got into my room I sat down next to Emily and pulled out the list I had made. I handed it to her before getting up and turning on my stereo. I searched through a few CDs before finally picking a mixed CD that I had made a few days ago. I placed it in the CD player and hit play, turning the volume up quite high so that Hot by Avril Lavigne could be heard all through the house. Emily stood up and set the list down on my desk.

"So what should we do first?" Emily asked as she walked over to my closet, thumbing through some shirts that were in the back of my closet that I never wear. "I pick hair and makeup and then kareoke." She said as she moved a suitcase from the back corner of my closet, revealing a bunch of shoes that I never wear except for when me and Emily are doing our makeovers when no one is home. I go sit on my bed and laugh as she makes a face at a pair of heels that she had tripped in the last time she wore them.

"I am all for makeovers and kareoke. But we have to get Derek to remove himself from in front of the television." I said as I caught a top that Emily had just thrown in my direction. I look down at it and smiled before getting up and digging through the bottom of one of my dresser drawers. When I found what I was looking for I pulled two out, closed the drawer and tossed one at Emily. "Now lets get ready!"


	2. Chapter 2

**An Interesting Night  
****Authors:** DaniMarie92 and ilovederekventuri91

**A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in forever! We've just been really busy  
with school and everything. We hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing. And sadly never will.

**Chapter Two  
Casey's POV**  
"Oh my god," Emily shouted as I stepped out of the bathroom. "You  
actually look...well...hot!"

"Oh please Em it's not that big of a deal. Now come on you get in there  
it's your turn." I handed her the outfit i picked out for her just as  
she did for me. She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

**5 minutes later**

"Oh my---," Casey was cut off by her best friend squealing saying I know  
over and over again.

"WOW! Casey I can't even believe you would have picked this out. Its  
perfect!"

"Why thank you" Casey looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a  
tight low cut black shirt that showed off all her curves, jean  
mini-skirt that barely reached her fingertips, and black stilettos.  
Casey looked at Em and couldn't help but laugh. Emily was sitting there  
trying to put on the red stilettos Casey picked out for her. Emily was  
wearing a little red dress that came half way to her thighs.

"Here Em, give me your foot." Em lifted up her foot and they both  
laughed."There"

"Thanks Casey, so do you think we should go downstairs?"

"Ha yeah, we'll probably give Derek a heart attack."

"No, I'm serious lets go!"

"OKAY!"

**Derek's POV**

I was almost finished cleaning up the small mess I made when I heard the  
loud music coming from Casey's room stop. I was finished and made my way  
into the living room and got stopped in my tracks. I saw Casey and Emily  
sitting there and i probably looked like as if i was in a cartoon  
because I swear my jaw had hit the floor and my eyes were popping out of  
my head. The girls started giggling and I still didn't move. Emily was  
wearing a silk red dress that made her eyes pop but Casey is what got  
my attention. She was wearing a really short skirt with a shirt that  
showed everything.

"Hello! Derek! Are you okay? Hello?" the girls stared at me as if I had  
gone mad.

"Yeah, I'm okay. BUT WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WEARING?"

"Well," Casey said, "Em and I are...well...err...going out."

"What! Not like that you aren't! Emily you are free to do whatever you  
want but Casey! No! No! I do not think so! Go upstairs and change right  
now!"

"HAHAHA...Oh my god"

I looked at the two girls as if they had four eyes. "Are you guys okay?"  
They were now almost on the floor hysterically laughing. WTF?

"Oh...giggle...My...giggle...god! I cant believe you believed us! Oh my  
god you should have seen the look on your face!" They said together.  
I can't believe i just got tricked from the tricky! Casey wasn't allowed  
to trick me!

"Hahaha, no! You didn't fool me for a minute. After all I am the Great  
Venturi."

"Derek, just admit it i got you and you know it!"

"No you didn't"

We argued for at least ten more minutes until finally Casey just gave up  
and left. But wow! I cant believe how hot Casey looks...oh my...shut  
up...you can't be thinking about Casey like this...she's your step  
sister you idiot...well exactly STEP sister...meaning non blood  
relation. So maybe it's okay. I am soooo confused. Time for sleep.

Derek got out of his chair and went up to his room but before going into  
his room he stepped close to Casey door and put his ear up to it.

"Oh my god, Em did you see his face? I live for moments like these!"

Oohh this is just great shes not going to let this go.  
Derek took his ear off the door and went towards his room, opened the  
door and shut it. Hmm..what should wear...ahh I guess I'll just sleep  
in my boxers.  
He got changed then jumped into bed.  
WOW, tomorrows gonna be great I can already see it, he told himself as  
he fell fast asleep.

**A/N. I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took forever! I've just been  
really busy with all this stuff thats happening 'cuz I have to get stuff  
done before spring break. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and  
if you want to see anything in the story or have any ideas feel free to  
tell. Thnx! **

xoxoxo  
Dani  



	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the long wait but I'm on spring break now!! So yeah! I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews33**

**Xoxox  
Dani**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own LWDChapter 3Derek's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ughh what is that? I looked up to see that my alarm clock was going off, and it was 6 AM! Its Friday and i have to wake up at 6 AM this is ridiculous. Maybe i should just skip hockey practice.

I reached over and grabbed my phone and dialed Sams number.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?!" said a sleepily Sam on the other end.  
"Yo man it me D, i cant come to practice"  
"What? Why? Coach is gonna kill you man"  
"I dont feel good," I lied.  
"Whatever man, but you better be there tomorrow."  
"Yeah, yeah, i know. See ya later Sammy"  
"Bye D"

I hung up the phone and layed there.

5 minutes later...

Ughhh this is hopeless! Why can't i go bakc to sleep? Maybe i need food? I got up and went down to the kitchen yet nothing there so i looked in the fridge and still nothing. Jeeze Nora and Dad couldnt at leaste went shopping before they left. I closed the door and was on my way back upstairs when i noticed that Caseys light was still on. What? What is she doing up? Wait who cares?

Derek opened his door and went back in his room to bed.

**Casey's POV**

It's 6:30 am on a non school day and i am awake? Why is that? It's because Emily snores like a pig. Seriously? Ughh i have to go somewhere else.

Right before Casey went to open her door she thought she heard something. So she waited a couple minutes and when she knew no one was in the hall came out of her room and went downstairs.

Maybe I can sleep on the couch? I mean it cant be that bad. Casey went over put her pillow and blanket down and lay down.

**30 minutes later...**

Oh my god? Are you serious? Its like 7 and i cant got o sleep this is a nightmare! I might as well get up.

Casey got up and headed upstairs toward the shower. She turned the hot water on and let it run for a few seconds before getting in.

A nice shower should do the trick. I could also go grocery shopping before everyone wakes up cuz i know Mom and Gorge didnt go shopping.

Casey finished up and got out of the shower. Quietly she snuck into her room and got dressed then left for the store.

**Emily's POV**

10:00 AM

"THUD"

I woke up to a big noise coming from downstairs so i jumped and ran to see what it was. Casey was standing the doorway trying to get what it looked to be grocerys into the house.

"Oh hey Em can you help me with these? I kinda got a lot."  
"Yeahh" I ran over and picked up at 4 or 5 bags and brought them into the kitchen."Hey Casey"  
"Yeah"  
"Why did you go grocery shopping at 10 AM?"  
"Oh, ha good question."  
I gave her "the look."  
"Okay! Jeeze i couldnt sleep no need to look at me that way. Just you unpack and put away while i go get the rest of the bags"  
"Whatever you say." Jeeze! I just woke up not even ten minutes agoa nd shes already putting me to work.

About an hour later Casey and me finally were done putting away the food. It wouldnt have took us that long if we weren't fooling around but whatev it was fun. By the time i was done with showering and getting ready for the long day it was 12 oclock. I just saw Derek getting up and fortunetly him and Casey werent fighting yet.

**No ones POV**

"Hey," said a very happy Casey.  
"Sup," said a very sleepy Derek.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at hockey practice?  
"Yeah"  
"Well, why arent you?"  
"What are you my mother"

Casey's face went from miss perky to pissed off to in a matter of seconds

"Jeeze iwas just asking Derek, way to be a jerk"  
And with that said Casey stormed out of the kitchen.

"Wow, what was that about?" said a confused looking Emily.  
"Nothing shes just got somehting up her butt as usual"  
"Yo should really give her a break you know. She went food shopping this mornign adn saw that she got some of your faovrite foods"  
"Oh really. Did she now?"  
"Yeahh she did. Now stop being a jerk."

When did Emily get soo pushy? Derek thought

Derek walked away with Emily following him.

"Hey Case! Wanna watch a movie?" Derek yelled to the top of the stairs.  
"Depends which movie it is!"  
"We'll vote!"  
"Fine"

Casey came down and sat on the couch with a humph.

"So...our movie choices are Texas Chainsaw Massacre and August Rush" Emily said trailing off.

"Ausgust Rush" "Texas Chainsaw Massacre"

They bothed look at eachother as if they were going to kill.

"Well i vote August Rush so sorry Derek," Emily said with a small smile.  
"Whatever," Derek said.

Derek didnt feel like sitting in his chair so he sat on the couch next to Casey.

"Hey case ill be right back ui have to go home real quick. My mo just called and asked me to watch Dimi."  
"Fine, but your gonna come back. Right?"  
"Yeahh"

Emily went out the door.

Casey and Derek sat there and watched the movie. Slowly Casey's eyes fell and she started to fall fast asleep.

Derek looked over and saw a sleeping Casey. Derek for some reason feeling bad about before scooted over a little lay a pillow on his lap and let Casey head on it. Even know Casey was sleeping he sat there and watched August Rush.

**Casey's POV**

I woke up to me laying down on something. Something comfortable. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw that I was lying on Derek's lap. I jumped and knocked him popcorn everywhere.

"Oh my god! Derek I am so sorry"  
"Its okay, its only popcorn. Calm down klutzilla."  
"Ugh whatever"

I got up and went into the Kitchen, grabbed the dustpan and went back into the living room but the mess was already cleaned up. What? I thought?

"I got it" Derek said from behind me I jumped.

Then there were hands around my waste... and a knock on the door...

To Be Continued...

**A/N This chapter was to basically waste time I couldn't think of anything to write but now that I'm in the mode I know what's gonna happen next chapter. Should be up Sunday. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Xoxoxo  
Dani**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heyy everyone yeahh I know I kept you waiting forever

**A/N: Heyy everyone yeahh I know I kept you waiting forever. Sorry! But I get out Monday so I can write again!! Yeahh!! Right? Anywho hope you like this chapter **

**xoxo**

**Dani**

**Previously**

Casey's POV

I woke up to me laying down on something. Something…comfortable. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw that I was lying on Derek's lap. I jumped and knocked his popcorn everywhere.

"Oh my god! Derek I am so sorry"  
"Its okay, its only popcorn. Calm down klutzilla."  
"Ugh whatever"

I got up and went into the Kitchen, grabbed the dustpan and went back into the living room but the mess was already cleaned up. What? I thought?

"I got it" Derek said from behind me I jumped.

Then there were hands around my waste... and a knock on the door...

To Be Continued...

**Now**

**Derek's POV**

I reached around Casey to get the dust pan because she layed it on the table in front of her but I kinda lingered there for a moment. I wonder if she noticed. I hope not.

**No ones POV**

Casey walked over to the door and answered it.

"Oh hey Em, what took you so long?"

Emily walked in and started walking up stairs with Casey following.

"Nothing my mom just took a little while doing whatever she was doing. Dimi was asking for Marti he said he misses her," Emily said giggling at the end.

"Aww that is so cute. She'll be back in a few days tell him. Anyway what shall we do today?" Casey asked kind of hinting she wanted to get out of the house.

"We should go shopping. I mean we need something for tonight. Don't you think?"

"But were not going anywhere??" Casye asked confused.

"Well," Emily said " Pete (I couldn't think of a name..lol) called and said hes having a party tonight…and he invited us."

"Pete?! As in the one in my Algeba II Class? As in the hott one that sits in front of me?"

Emily started giggling again,"Yes, that one Case. Well…what do you say?"

"I say.." Casey paused and thought about it for a moment. Should I really do this? I mean I don't really go to many parties and Mom and Gorege aren't here. And I really like pete. Casey looked back up and Emily. "I say YES!"

"Yes! Case this is gonna be soo much fun!"

They got their purses and started down stairs.

**Caseys POV**

"Derek! We're going to the mall! Be back later!" I yelled before walking out the door but before I could close it Derek opened it back up.

"Oh you didn't think you were gonna leave me here alone did you? Oh I don't thinks o. Im coming"

"Der-ek! Come on!" I yelled

"Case-ey!," Derek yelled mocking me. Ew why does he always have to do that?

Derek held up the keys and dangeled them in front of my face. What? How did he get the keys? They were just in my purse!?

"you can't go anywhere withought these," he smiled with his signiture smirk.

"Ugghhh fine whatever just come one."

**At the mall-No POV**

:"Okay well me and Em are going in the stores ill call you when im ready," Casey said and walked away.

Derek started walking toward the music store to see if any new music was there. Nothing. He couldn't find anything. He then went to the food court and spotted sam and ralph. Going over to the he tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Yo dude? What is this? And why wasn't I informed that we were hanging out at the mall today?" Derek asked in a joking way.

"Hey D," Ralph and Sam said at the same time."Sup?"

"Nothing bored as hell. There is nothing to do anymore I swear," Derek pulled up a chair.

"You didn't hear? Party at Petes tonight Dude. You coming?" Sam asked obviously excited

"Yeah, there has to be some hot chicks there I mean come on its petes he always has awesome parties. What time"

"Starts at around 10 till whenever. Me and Ralph could pick you up around 9:30?"

"Yeah sure.." Derek was cut off by his phone ringing. Casey…

"**Hello?"**

"**Were ready"**

"**Okay ill meet you at the car"**

"**Derek that's what you alwas say and you take forever"**

"**Ill meet you there okay!" Derek snapped**

"**Whatever"**

**CLCIK!**

"I gotta GO. See ya at 9:30"

"BYE!"

Derek turned around and left towards the car.

**A/N: Okay I know trhsic hapter sucked but. W.e you hate it or love it that's your choice. But next chater or the one after that will have some dasey in it. And see the button down there. You should totally click it and review . Thankk you for the reviews by the way I love them!**

**xoxo**

**Dani**


End file.
